


Colder bones

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Series: Tokusatsu Sense8 [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016), Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Sense8 (TV), 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Eventual Banjou Ryuuga/Ogura Kasumi, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Ryuyuki is the name I gave to the other Banjou because I didn't want to call them both Ryuuga, Well it's actually Ryuyuki but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Sequel to I am you, you are me.Dealing with the world after Sento merged it together was not what any of them would have expected to be easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is based off the Twenty One Pilots song, "The Pantaloon".

Tsurugi was just coming home with his first batch of testosterone shots from the doctor's office on his 16th birthday when he saw the old man. He was white with a white beard and hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled at him as he walked down the street. He'd never seen someone so oddly dressed on the streets of Tel Aviv before. His clothes were all wrong for the climate of Israel. The man was wearing a jacket with snow pants and a long sleeved shirt underneath.

Tsurugi absently waved back. Right as he got over to his front door, he appeared in a house, him and seven others surrounding the old man.

Two days later, Tsurugi was visited by a half naked man while taking a hormone shot in his bathroom who introduced himself as Orion.

Even later, he met Eris and Quervo and learned that there was life on planets other than his own.

He met his other cluster members, Jessica Cheng, from Nashville, Tennessee, Domonico Vescupi, from Rome, Italy, Juhan Muhammad, from Shiraz, Iran, and Leonid Verona, from Kiev, Ukraine, shortly after.

Two years after his cluster was born, their father, a Russian man named, Yuri Fedorov, died of old age. Leonid attended the funeral. Tsurugi had gone to his synagogue and quietly recited a prayer he remembered from when his grandmother had died back when he was nine.

Several years later, Tsurugi trained to become an astronaut. Astronomy, physics, and engineering had always been hyperfixations of his. The others decided to go with him.

Around that time, Eris' sister, Reydue, had tried to kill her. Eris had stolen a small slice of the golden fruit and had become an Overlord.

When Tsurugi went to the Phoenix system, something had happened to Domonico while they were busy exploring an abandoned planet. When he came back to the station, something had been very off.

Something cruel and ancient lurked behind his clustermate's eyes, something that wanted to possibly kill them. Eris and Quervo and Orion had told them not to go to the Phoenix system. They mentioned tales of planet destroyers who stripped planets of life so they could get planetunium. The creatures were nicknamed “The Blood Tribe” by neighboring systems because of how ruthless they were.

Tsurugi, Jess, Juhan, and Leonid had refused to believe it. They still needed data from one more star system for their mission to be complete.

Domonico had destroyed the station. Jess and Tsurugi were the only survivors. Orion had found them and picked them up in his ship.

The last thing Tsurugi remembered was getting slammed into a pillar by Evolto. 

He blinked, shaking his head, hoping that he was just hallucinating. He was back on the Orion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mai sat on the sidewalk, staring at a board full of missing person signs. According to Peko, she and Kouta had apparently “gone off to another planet after becoming Overlords or something” in this universe. It didn't sound like something either her or Kouta would ever do.

She clutched the mangosteen lockseed tighter in her hand. Her belt was secured around her waist. She couldn't help looking over her shoulder for Guardians, Smash, Tsuyoindavers, or Indavers. Even after a month being in the new world, she still sometimes slipped up. The others did too.

“Hey, Sweetie.” Mai smiled at Hina as her girlfriend appeared beside her. “Hey, Hina. Any luck looking for Ankh or Date?”

Hina sighed. “No.” She answered, running her hands through her hair. “Eiji found out that Ankh might be dead. On the bright side, I've gotten into fashion school now.”

“Peko, Rica, Rat, and Chucky keep looking at me and Kouta like we're no longer human.” Mai said. “We heard.” Misora chimed in, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I'm sorry about that. I don't know what to do about it, though.”

Mai sighed and squeezed Misora’s hand.

“Mai!” She looked up as Kouta ran over. “What is it?” She asked.

“Mai, Takatora says he wants to talk to us about something important.” He replied. She shrugged. “Alright.”

..

Mai couldn't help staring at Sento and Ryuga from across the table. She and Iyu had found a couple pads of sticky notes and were passing notes back and forth in Japanese. Occasionally, Eiji intercepted and wrote something in Arabic.

Hina and Misora exchanged notes in Taiwanese Mandarin and Cantonese. (Mai didn't even have to look at the notes to figure out they were talking about Sochi's coffee.)

Ryuga looked like he'd rather be somewhere else (preferably with Champ or Hiroki.) Hiroki was busy back in Hawaii with Chihiro. (It was close to Rosh Hashanah for him, so Hiroki had volunteered to help him get ready for the New Year.)

Takatora walked into the room and sat down. “I've called you all here to talk about something concerning Helheim.” He began. Someone threw a pad of sticky notes which hit Micchy in the face. Takatora sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Micchy, did you tell the others where the sticky notes were kept?” He asked. “Maybe…” Micchy replied, trying to sound innocent.

“As I said before, I have news that might concern Helheim.” He started again. “I've heard rumors of Helheim plants growing through cracks in the city again.”

Everyone turned to stare. “But I killed Sagara.” Mai said. “Not in this universe, apparently.” Iyu answered. She pulled up an article on her phone and showed it to her. Mai recoiled. “Fuck!” She swore.

“Language!” Misora reminded her.

“Anyways, I think it might be connected to the sudden appearance of Akatsuki Touka in Zawame.” Takatora continued. “The lady who used to work as a maid at your dad's house?” Eiji asked. “Didn't she disappear a couple years ago after Amagi died?”

Mitsuzane nodded, wincing. “Yes.”

“I'll help.” Sento said. “Me too.” Mai offered.

“Stinger already offered his help along with Kotaro’s. We don't need everybody's help.” Takatora said. “But I appreciate it anyway.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Misora was taking orders for customers when she noticed Shoukichi come in. She came over to him. “Hello, welcome to Nascita. I'm Chia-Ling, but you can call me Misora. What can I get for you today?” She said.

“I'd like a caramel mocha.” He replied. Misora looked up from her notepad and briefly made eye contact. “Okay.” She noticed the look of _Oh shit, she's a sensate too,_ before handing his order to her dad.

She knew she'd heard Akaba mention a couple times that Kiba was from Vancouver in Canada.

She brought him his coffee. “Thanks.” He said. He sounded slightly startled. “Is there something wrong?” She asked.

“I just didn't realize you were a sensate, Miss Isurugi.” Kiba answered. “Are Kazumi and the other two here?” Misora asked. He shook his head. “No, it's just me today.” He looked next to him before sighing. “Well, me and Masaru now, actually.”

Misora smiled. “I was wondering if I could talk to Kazumi sometime. That would be cool. And you could meet my girlfriends, if you want.”

Kiba stared, confused. “Girlfriends?” The realization dawned on him that she was referring to her clustermates. She snickered. “Well, I gotta get back to work. See ya.”

Iyu laughed next to her. “Well, that was weird.”

“Aren't you supposed to be helping Hina and Eiji find Date and Gotou?” She asked. Her clustermate frowned. “No, Kouta’s helping instead. I thought I'd help you find Kazumi.”

Misora found herself writing down a phone number and handing it to Kiba. The next thing she knew, she was holding his phone number on a small slip of paper. “Thanks, Izzy.” She said. Iyu smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chihiro looked around as he exited the synagogue after the service was over. He spotted them a little ways away. A woman with a young boy next to her who kept constantly asking his mother questions in Yiddish. He'd seen them both here for a couple weeks now but hadn't worked up the courage until today to talk to them.

Chihiro walked over to them. “Hello.” He greeted Nanaha. “Hello.” She replied. “I'm Nanaha Izumi.”

“Chihiro Kiryu.” He'd gotten used to using Sento’s name over the past month. “So, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before.” She said.

“Uh, yeah, I just moved here from San Francisco with my boyfriend so I could get a degree in Biology and I was wondering if you could introduce me to any friends of yours who might be able to help me out.” He replied.

“Well, my friend, Mizuki, might be able to help. She teaches at the high school in Honolulu.” Nanaha said. “Takehiko, don't go out into the street!” She raced over to the five year old and pulled him away from the curb.

Chihiro couldn't help feeling a slight pang of sadness. His mom had a different son in this world, one who wasn't an Amazon hybrid. He was actually kind of jealous of Misora and Iyu. They'd all merged with their counterparts in this world except him, Hiroki, Ryuga, Sento, and possibly Kouta and Mai. Iyu, Hina, and Misora got to see their parents and siblings again. He didn't. Sento and Kouta were much the same. Takumi was already with his mom and dad and Akira had thought Kouta and Mai had gone off to another planet.

Hiroki came over to him after Nanaha and Takehiko left a couple seconds later. “So, how'd it go?” He asked. “Not very well. She already has another son.” Chihiro told him.

“Cheer up, man. We can at least try to find Kenta or Gotou.” Hiroki said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Chihiro shrugged it off.

“We should go see Iyu.” He said. “Good idea.” Hiroki agreed.

..

When they got to Iyu's house, they were greeted by Iyu's sister, Aoi.

They sat down at the coffee table in the living room. “Guys, look at this.” Iyu said, handing them a newspaper. “ **Strange lights seen near the bay at midnight, 24:00.** ” Hiroki read.

“What does this have to do with anything, Iyu?” Chihiro asked. “It sounds similar to what Evolto was doing or Don Armage, Chi.” She answered.

“What evidence is there for this theory?” Hiroki asked.

“Reports of strange gas substances, monsters, and Amazons. Also, some people claim to have seen a masked figure stealing things from the area and people disappearing. There's also been reports of craters on the beach and sometimes entire buildings disappearing, as well.” She said.

“I haven't heard anything about this.” Hiroki said.

Iyu frowned. “If you'd been listening to what people hanging out near the beaches were saying instead of goofing off, you'd have already known by now, Musclehead.”

“Okay. We'll help you investigate, Iyu. I'll see if I can get Tsurugi, Ryuga, or perhaps Hammie, Spada, or Sawa to help.” Chihiro agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Stinger had agreed to stay at Takatora and Micchy's house for a while to watch for Touka. Kotaro was next to him, talking to Mai. “Hey, Sting.” He looked to his right to see Mitsuzane. “Hey, Micchy.”

“So, how's it going for you?” He asked. “It's pretty much the same, really.” Stinger replied. “Except for the others being confused by Tsurugi being Jewish. Spada’s face when Tsurugi had to explain Kosher dietary laws to him was priceless. He practically had a heart attack when he heard about fasting.”

Mitsuzane snickered. “I would've loved to see that. Too bad I was busy.”

They looked up as Takatora poked his head out the back door and told them Touka had arrived. The visit ended as Stinger, Mai, and Kotaro entered the kitchen and sat down to introduce themselves to Touka.

“Its nice to meet you at last.” Touka said. “Takatora and Mitsuzane talked about you guys all the time.”

Stinger felt something was ever so slightly wrong about her, but he couldn't tell what. He'd need to investigate more.


	6. Chapter 6

Sento and Ryuga had moved into an apartment near Nascita. It made talking to Misora easier.

Sento had heard Hina was looking for Sawa and had decided to join her. They'd heard she was interviewing politicians at the city hall, so they'd waited outside for her to leave. Hina had come up with a plan for them to pose as journalists looking for interviews. Kouta had loaned Sento a suit and a pair of glasses. (Sento wasn't really enthusiastic about the glasses, but, like Eiji sometimes reminded him, his eyesight wasn't exactly the best, so he wore them anyway.)

“Takigawa-san,” Sento said, going over to her as she left. Sawa stopped. “Yes?” She replied.

“I’m Takiyama Sento. I was wondering if you could do an interview with me and my partner, Lao Jingyi, about sensates in Japan.” He said. He hoped Hina's plan would work.

Sawa nodded. “Sure.”

It turned out, like the old world’s Sawa, this version of her had a lot of knowledge on sensates and clusters. After 10 minutes of answering questions, Hina looked at her watch. “Looks like we need to go or we'll be late, Sento.” She said.

“Thank you, Takigawa-san. Would you like to continue the interview at another time? I can give you my phone number.” She said, turning to Sawa. The other woman nodded and scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper. They exchanged phone numbers and Sento and Hina walked over to Sento's motorcycle.

“Well, that went much better than expected.” Sento said. Hina grinned. “Yeah.”

They drove down the road to Nascita. A large blast of energy came out of nowhere. Sento almost swerved into the ravine underneath the bridge but managed to brake before they went over the edge.

“What the heck was that?” Hina said. “I don't know.” Sento replied.

Sento suddenly found himself visiting Eiji. His friend was in the mosque he usually went to near Cairo. “Eiji, something weird just happened.” He began.

“Sento, watch out!” He was jolted out of the visit by Hina tackling him to the ground.

Another Kamen Rider appeared, aiming a bow and arrow at them. **_Ringo au lait!_ ** Hina dragged him away as a blast of red energy caused a crater where they'd been standing moments before.

Sento put the build driver on. **_Rabbit! Tank! Best Match! Are you ready?_ ** “Henshin!” **_Hagane no moonsault! Rabbit Tank! Yeah!_ **

He summoned the 4koma ninpoutou. **_Fire jutsu! Blazing slash!_ ** A fireball hurtled toward the other Rider. A sound like a Helheim crack opening and closing was heard before the Rider reappeared a couple feet away, unharmed.


	7. Chapter 7

“What is it, Hina?” Mai asked.

“We were attacked by a Kamen Rider using a Sengoku driver and an Apple lockseed. They also used Helheim cracks to escape. I need someone to check Ryoma’s research on the lockseeds he made.” Hina replied. Mai nodded. “Alright.”

Mai tapped Takatora's shoulder. “Hey, aniki.” She said. He turned around. “Yeah?”

“Hina told me an armoured Rider using a Sengoku driver and a Ringo lockseed attacked her and Sento a little while ago. She suggested we look into Ryoma's research on the lockseeds he created. She also told me that the rider used Helheim cracks to escape.” She told him.

Takatora nodded. “I'll get the others, call Hammie to make sure Micchy doesn't try to violate his house arrest, and then we'll go to Yggdrasil in a couple minutes, okay?”

“Okay, Tora-san.”

“And, stop calling me Tora, please.”

A couple minutes later, Mai, Stinger, Takatora, and Kotaro were going through computer files on Ryoma's computer.

“There doesn't seem to be anything of interest yet. I'll keep looking.” Stinger said.

“Where's Kouta?” Kotaro asked. “I think he went home to celebrate his birthday with Akira.” Takatora replied.

Mai was confused. Kouta's birthday wouldn't be for another two months. She put the thought out of her mind. She smelled saltwater and then she was visiting Iyu.

“Oh, hey, Izzy.” She greeted her. Iyu waved before going back to looking around the beach. “We heard another report of strange figures and disappearing people around here, so me, Hiroki, and Chihiro decided to check it out. Also, apparently, Nanaha owns a house close to this beach.”

“That's interesting. Tell me more -”

“Found something!” Mai was jolted back into the tower at Stinger's shout. “What is it?” Mai asked.

“Ryoma's research mentions a Ringo lockseed made for “Kamen Rider Idunn” a couple years ago. Something about a children’s orphanage called “Zawame Children's Nursery” is also mentioned.”

“Well, looks like we're gonna have to do some breaking, entering, and trespassing to figure this out.” Mai said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. (She'd been rather bored over the past month.)

“No, no, we won't have to do that.” Takatora sighed. “I'll call one of the nearby members of the Archipelago and get them to procure a search warrant for us.”

“Aw, man.” Kotaro pouted. Takatora gave Stinger a  _ what the hell are you teaching this kid?  _ look. Stinger shrugged. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chihiro knocked on the door to Nanaha’s house. He felt nervous. What if he said something wrong and she thought he was trying to do something creepy? Sento shared a memory of talking to Katsurugi’s mother and how she'd reacted to them, helping him and Ryuga out with their own investigation, as encouragement. He took a deep breath.

Nanaha opened the door. “Hello.” She greeted him and Iyu. “Hello, Ms. Izumi.” Chihiro replied.

“You're that boy from my shul. Chihiro Kiryu, right?” He nodded. “Yeah. This is my friend, Iyu Hoshino. We came here to investigate reports of disappearances and sightings of strange people in the area and we were wondering if you had any information.”

Nanaha ushered them inside. After a round of questions later, they hadn't really learned a whole lot, except for the fact that it definitely was not any kind of Amazon activity.

After thanking her for helping out, they left. Chihiro was about to say something to Hiroki when he spotted the silhouette of a person a couple feet away. It looked like a girl with short hair who looked to be wearing a skirt.

“Hey!” Chihiro yelled. The person looked at them.  **_Meteor storm!_ ** A rain of rocks pelted them as the woman watched. “I am Morona and this planet is now claimed by the survivors of the Blood Tribe for killing our strongest members.”

“Wh-what?” Hiroki said, staring in confusion. Chihiro heard the sound of a Helheim crack opening before he passed out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hammie was at Lucky's “Welcome back to Kaien” party with Garu and Spada when Raptor contacted her.

“Guys, Tsurugi is missing.”

“But we saw him only a few minutes ago.” Spada said.

“What?! Where?” 

..

“Hello.” Eris turned to see Tsurugi. “Oh, hey, Yaron. How's it going?”

He shrugged. “Going good.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down. “Did you come to Keel just so you could avoid Lucky's party?” She asked. “Maybe…” Tsurugi answered.

She lightly slapped his shoulder. “Ow, hey!” He said. Eris snickered. “You're very dumb sometimes for an astronaut.”

“Well, at least I don't have to control an entire forest.” Tsurugi grumbled. “So...about the whole...Quervo thing.” He began.

“I know.” Eris said. “I know you still blame yourself for what happened with him and Scorpio.” She sat down next to him. “I...we should stop thinking about our past mistakes and help where we can right now.”

Tsurugi nodded. “I guess. I've been hearing from Eiji about a member of the Blood Tribe being active on Earth. If its true, we’re going to have to find a way to get rid of them again. I don’t want a repeat of Evolto or Don Armage. I also want to help Sento and Ryuga and Misora get their friends back.” 

..

Misora checked her phone, hoping she had the right place. Shoukichi and Masaru (she kept thinking of them as Akaba and Kiba, despite them never having a reason to use those names in this world) had visited her and told her she could meet Kazumi at a karaoke bar in a small town a couple miles away from his farm.

“Hey, Misora, we should go inside. It's getting cold.” Her dad said. Her dad had insisted on coming along. Banjou was also there too, checking out the cafe nearby.

“Hey, Mii-tan, when's Grease showing up?” She sighed as Hina popped in. “I don't know, Hina. Kiba said he'd be here as soon as possible.” They looked up as a car pulled up and parked.

Kazumi, Aoba, Kiba, and Akaba (no, Syuuya, Shoukichi, and Masaru) got out and came over to where she was waiting. “Hello.” She greeted Kazumi. After Misora, her dad, and Banjou introduced themselves to Kazumi and his friends, Misora suggested they go sing something.

“Sure, we'd love to.” Shoukichi agreed. Misora couldn't help jumping up and down a little bit as they picked a booth and sat down. Soon, Kazumi and Ryuga ended up in an arm wrestling match (it ended up being a tie). After ordering food, she went up to the karaoke machine and scrolled through the song choices.

“What about that one?” Hina suggested, pointing to one. “ _Ode_ _to sleep_ by _Twenty One Pilots_.” Misora read. She shrugged. “Okay. Why not?”

She pressed play.

After she finished, Kazumi grinned. “That was amazing! You should be an idol.” He said. Misora chuckled. “Uh...no thanks. I prefer being a waitress.” She replied. 

Kazumi laughed. “Of course, of course.”

Masaru looked at his watch. “Hey, boss, we're gonna be late to the harvest if we don't go now.” He said. Kazumi shook her hand. “It's been a pleasure meeting you, Misora. I'll see if I can come to your cafe sometime.”

“You too, Kazumi.” She replied.

After getting out of the car back at Nascita, Misora thought she heard voices coming from inside, despite her and her dad closing the cafe before going to meet Kazumi. She opened the door to see Sawa and Sento sitting at a table, talking to each other.

“How did you get in here?” Her dad asked. “I let myself in.” Sento replied nonchalantly, holding up a bent wire paperclip. Her dad sighed and went behind the counter to check the current stocks of supplies they had.

Misora and Banjou sat down at the table. “So, why'd Sento call you here?” Misora asked. “I'm investigating reports of Cracks appearing around the country lately.” Sawa answered.

Banjou nodded. “Sounds pretty interesting.” He commented. Misora grinned. “Do have any information on anyone of -” She stopped, doubling over.

“Misora!” Sento said, grabbing her. 

..

Eris stared blankly in shock at the gold stained blood dripping down her chest then up at the blood and the muscle of her heart in the hand of a being who looked like Tsurugi but wasn't.

“What is your name?” She asked. The creature grinned, an expression that more closely resembled a snarl than any actual smile Tsurugi made. “Qamar, Kamen Rider Nova.” It answered, before squeezing her heart in between it's hand.

Eris collapsed. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Stinger asked. Takatora nodded. “Yes. Do you guys have your blasters and belts?”

“Yes, we all do.” Kouta answered. Mai adjusted the Mangosteen lockseed in her belt before helping Kotaro with putting on the belt he'd taken from Micchy. Takatora climbed over the wall. Stinger boosted Kotaro up over the wall. Kouta and Mai climbed over last.

Stinger broke the lock on the door. As they walked through the halls, Mai felt like something was off. It was a similar feeling as the one she got whenever Sagara or Evolto were around; a nauseating, light headed sort of feeling that made her angry.

“Mai, you alright?” Stinger asked. She noticed that he'd stopped walking. “Y-yeah. I'm fine.” She answered.

“Hey, guys, we should check the basement.” Kouta called. Mai broke the lock on the basement door. As they entered the room, Mai blanched, Stinger, Kotaro, and Takatora stared in horror, and Kouta covered his mouth with a hand.

Rows of beds fit for children or teenagers were lined along the walls with headsets hooked up to machines. They all recognized them immediately. They were neurografts like the ones BPO used. “Serqet’s poison! This is foul.” Stinger growled, his tail lashing back and forth angrily.

“What the hell was my father doing here? I mean, I knew that Yggdrasil used to have ties to BPO in the old world, as well as this one if my research is anything to go by, but I didn't expect anything like... _this_.” Takatora said, gesturing around the room.

“He and Harold Greenwood of BPO experimented on sensates to see if they could control Helheim.” A voice said. They turned around to see Touka, wearing a Sengoku driver and holding a sword. Mai realized why she'd felt nauseated. There was something wrong with Touka.

Mai sliced her mangosteen lockseed open. “Henshin!” **_Mangosteen arms, duel of swords._ **

“Henshin.” **_Ringo arms, desire forbidden fruit._ **

Takatora sliced open his melon lockseed. “Henshin!” **_Melon arms, tenka gomen._ **

Kotaro sliced the budou lockseed open. “Henshin!” **_Budou arms, ryu, hou, ha ha ha._ **

“Henshin!” **_Sugar apple arms, Mr. Spike._ **

**_Sasori kyutama. Seiza change._ ** “Star change!”

Inves surrounded them. Touka charged at Takatora. Mai tackled her, stabbing her with her sword. Touka kicked her off. Kotaro shot at an inves coming up behind Kouta. Kouta sent an arrow at another inves that Stinger had poisoned. “Tora, watch out!” Stinger said. Takatora dodged an inves that was about to scratch him and performed an au lait attack. The last of the inves was defeated by Mai stabbing it with her sword.

“How the hell can you summon these things? I know why you'd want to kill my father. He was an abusive asshole. But why are you attacking me? Me and Micchy were too young to know what was happening at the time.” Takatora asked as his transformation cancelled.

Touka cancelled her own transformation, as did everyone else. “Don't be stupid, Takatora. I've heard what Scorpio and Mitsuzane did. Why should I assume you and Stinger are any different?” She said, glaring.

“You have a cluster of your own?” Kotaro asked.

“ _Had_ , actually. Amagi and one of the doctors here hunted the other five down. Two died, while me, Abigail, Eetu, and Utari, were experimented on.”

“Shit.” Mai flinched as Hina appeared next to her. “I've heard about them from a couple other Chinese and Filipino sensates. People from southern China call those four, the Attack Hounds. They're ruthless BPO hitmen, responsible for helping Whispers capture over 200 sensates in the past ten years.”

“Mai, I think there's something else here.” Kouta whispered in Okinawan. Mai nodded slightly as Kouta and Kotaro snuck off.

Mai quickly slipped away after them. In another part of the room, three people were strapped to beds, restrained by Helheim vines. Iyu, Chihiro, and a guy dressed like a cop who Mai didn't recognize. Kotaro quickly cut the vines and Mai and Kouta helped them up.

A teenager who looked around the same age as Chihiro and Iyu appeared. Around his waist was an Evol driver. “Who are you?” Kouta asked. “Ah, the gods of Helheim. Such an honor. My name is Tarhunna.” The teenager answered. His voice was a bit too deep.

“We're not gods. We just want Helheim gone.” Mai responded automatically. “Mai, run. This person is dangerous.” Misora warned.

Mai, Kouta, and Kotaro ran out of the room. Takatora and Stinger hurried after them.

Takatora hurried them into his car and they drove off. “Your face is bleeding, Takatora.” Kouta pointed out. “I know that, Kouta.” He grumbled.

“Why is your face bleeding?” Kotaro asked. “Touka slashed his nose with a pocket knife.” Stinger answered.

“We should get Iyu and Chihiro to a hospital and call Sento and Ryuga.” Kouta suggested. “When we get there, I'm cleaning your wound, aniki.” Stinger said. Takatora groaned.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, Chi.” Eiji greeted. “Hi, Eiji.” Chihiro replied.

Eiji was hiking through sand dunes in the Great Sand Sea in Egypt. He'd heard that Date was here, acting as a doctor for injured travelers. He went up to the clinic and knocked on the door.

A man came out. “Yes?” He asked. “I'm here to see Doctor Akira Date.” Eiji told him. The other man nodded. “Alright. Come in.”

Eiji waited patiently as Date tended to two other people before coming over to him. “Hello, sir.” Date said in Arabic, shaking his hand. “What can I do for you?”

“I'm here to get medical treatment. I twisted my ankle a couple days ago and your clinic is the closest place I could find.”

Date's brow furrowed in confusion. “Do I...do I know you from somewhere?” He asked. Eiji grinned. “I travel around Egypt and Morocco a lot, though I've mostly been in Cairo for the past couple months. I'm Faris Tawfiq, but you can call me by my birth name, Eiji Hino, if you want.”

A spark of recognition lit up in Date's eyes as he shook hands with him. “Eiji! I'm glad you're here. Now, what did you want me for again?”

Eiji laughed. “I need help. One of my clustermates, Chihiro, has been hurt. I need some advice on how to deal with injuries.”

..

Hina stood outside the police station with Sawa. Getting a plane ticket to Alexandria from Toyohashi had been difficult for both of them to do, but it was worth it. Eiji had told Hina that he'd found out that Gotou worked for GSPO's Egyptian branch in their Alexandria station.

Hina perked up as a familiar officer came out of the station. “Hey, Officer!” She called, running over. “Yes? What is it?” Gotou asked.

“Officer Shintaro, I am reporter Sawa Takigawa, from the Japanese news. This is my colleague, Jingyi Izumi, also called Hina. We're here to ask you about an operative who went missing, an undercover cop called Noel Takao.” Sawa told him.

Gotou looked skeptical. “I don't know of any undercover operatives by that name. Have you checked with the French branch in Marseilles?”

Hina nodded. “Yes, we have.”

Gotou blinked, shaking his head. “Have I seen you somewhere before, Miss Izumi?”

“My older brother, Zhou, started working for GSPO as a private detective in Cairo a couple months ago.” Hina answered. “Damnit, Shingo!” Gotou swore. Hina laughed. “So, you'll help our investigation, Officer Shintaro?”

“Please, call me Gotou. And, yes, I'll help you.” Sawa handed him the Birth belt from her bag. “Here.”

..

Hiroki was pacing outside the hospital room Chihiro was in. Ryuga and Sento were already inside, asking Chihiro questions.

“Hello, is Mr. Kureshima here?” Hiroki looked up, staring in surprise at the person who'd come over. “Mr. Himuro.” He said. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

Gentoku sat down next to him. “I came because I heard that there was something going on involving Helheim. I want to talk to Kureshima Takatora when he comes out. I don't want what happened before to happen again.” He replied.

Hiroki nodded. “That's reasonable.” He remarked. “I'm Nagase Hiroki.” He shook hands with Gentoku.

“Your accent is a bit...faded. Where are you from?” Gentoku asked. “I was born in Yokohama, but I've been living in Honolulu for the past ten years.” Hiroki said. Gentoku nodded. “Huh.”

“My older brother, Ryuga, is in the room with my boyfriend, Chihiro, and his friend, Sento. Maybe I can introduce you guys, if that isn't too much trouble for you.” Hiroki took out his phone. “Here's my number.” Gentoku scribbled a number down on a scrap of paper and handed it to him.

“Just in case.” Hiroki stared as Gentoku got up and went over to Takatora. “Oy! Wait up, Beardo!”

“Beardo? What -?” Gentoku stopped when Sento and Ryuga came out of the hospital room. For several seconds, the three just stared at each other. “Uh, hi, Mr. Himuro. What are you doing here?” Sento asked.

“I came to talk to Mr. Kureshima about the reports of Helheim plants.” He went over to Takatora.

Sento shrugged. “Is Chihiro okay?” Hiroki asked. “The doctors said he's fine. He just needs to rest. Same for Iyu and the officer guy.” Sento said.

Hiroki was relieved. “So, the Blood Tribe is still around and they're working with a group of former BPO mercenaries?”

Ryuga nodded. “Apparently. Stinger said Tsurugi might be possessed as well.” Hiroki shuddered. He'd heard about how powerful Don Armage was when possessing Tsurugi. Who knew how powerful the guy possessing him now was?

“So, what are we going to do?”

“We'll help you.” They looked to see a guy and a teenager standing nearby. His accent sounded Mexican. “Those aliens hurt my cluster's father and stole my teammate.”

“Kairi!” The woman snapped. Her accent sounded Japanese. “I apologise for these idiots.” She said.

“Who are you guys?” Ryuga asked. “I'm Kairi Yano and this is my teammate, Tooma Yoimachi. We're the Kaitou Sentai Lupinrangers.” The teenager replied. “And I'm Myoujin Tsukasa, and I'm here with my teammates, Asaka Keiichiro and Hikawa Sakuya. We're the Keisatsu Sentai Patorangers.” The woman added.

“I'm Kiryu Sento, and this is my sidekick, Banjou Ryuga, and his younger brother, Nagase Hiroki.” Sento said. “Oy! “Sidekick”? Really, Sento? I ain't your sidekick.” Ryuga snapped.


	12. Chapter 12

“Ah, you're a member of the Blood Tribe, are you not?” Qamar glared at Sagara.

“Yes, I am. And you are Helheim?” It inclined it's host's head to the side, curious. “You are correct.”

Qamar snapped his fingers and Sagara burned before crumbling to ashes.

He turned as Tarhunna showed up. “Nice work, Qamar.”

The other Blood Tribe member snorted. “That was easy. I heard your human allies’ test subjects escaped.” Tarhunna flinched, glaring. “Why you -”

“Now, now, you two. Let's not fight right now. We still have to get rid of those...Kyurangers.” The two looked up as Morona arrived.

“He started it!” Tarhunna said. Morona glared. Tarhunna shut up.

She held out a robot dragon, a hazard trigger, and a fullbottle to Tarhunna. “Here, Tarhunna.” 

..

Sento knocked on the door of the apartment. Kouta and Eiji were with him as moral support. (Eiji had talked Date into buying him a plane ticket to Tokyo.)

Date, Gotou, Sawa, Hammie, and Spada were getting ready on the Orion.

“Are you sure this'll work, yacchii?” Kouta asked.

Sento glared and smacked him upside the head.

“Agaa! (Ouch!)”

“It was your idea to talk to Ryuyuki and Kasumi in the first place, Kouta.”

“Will you two please stop?” Eiji said.

“Sorry, Eiji.” They both said.

Kouta knocked on the door. Kasumi opened it. “Uh, can I help you gentlemen?” She asked. “We're here to talk to your husband, Ryuyuki, Banjou-sai.” Kouta told her.

“Well, my husband is out right now training for an upcoming match. Come inside. You guys can wait here.” She grinned as they went inside and sat down.

Kouta was uncomfortable. He hadn't really taken into account that the other Banjou (Ryuyuki, Chihiro reminded him) would be training for an MMA match. Sento had recreated a third build driver for Ryuyuki, or Gentoku, or whomever they could convince to help them. The recreated blizzard knuckle, fine tuned so it wasn't dangerous to the user, was also with him.

“Alright,” Kasumi said, coming back into the room and sitting down. “What is it you three want to tell my husband?”

“We need someone to help us fight an alien that is possessing people we care about.” Sento said. Eiji and Kouta stared at him, obviously shocked that he was being so straightforward about their intentions.

“Can I help?” Kouta opened his mouth, ready to retort that maybe it was best she stay home, before closing his mouth and nodding. “Sure. Why not?”

Sento sent a text to Misora, telling her where Ryuyuki was training.

..

Chihiro got up and walked out of the hospital room, taking his crutches with him. Iyu had been checked out a couple hours ago. The police officer, Noel Takao, was still in the hospital. His wounds weren't that bad. It was mostly so the shock could wear off.

Noel was out, sitting on the bench outside his room. “Shalom.” Chihiro said, sitting down next to him.

“Bonjorn.”

“So, I heard that you're a hero too, right?” Noel nodded, his lips curling up into a small smile. “Oui. I'm Patren X and Lupin X. What about you?”

“Kamen Rider Amazon Neo.”

**_Solar storm!_ ** Noel tackled him, rolling out of the way as a blast of heat and fire flew past where they'd been sitting.

Chihiro put his belt on. “Amazon!”  **_Neo._ **

“X nize! Keisatsu change!”  **_Patren X!_ **

**_Great Cross-z dragon! Build up! Are you ready?_ ** “Henshin!”  **_Overflow! Wake up Cross-z! Get great dragon! Yabei!_ **

**_Needle loading._ ** Chihiro shot a dart at the other rider. He recognized the voice of Tarhunna. The Blood Tribe member dodged and cranked the lever on his Evol driver.  **_Feverflow! Solar storm finish! Ciao!_ **

Noel pulled Chihiro into a hospital room. **_Excellent X strike!_ ** He smashed the window open and jumped out. Chihiro followed. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katajanmarja - the Finnish name for Juniper berries

Ryuyuki was walking home when two people ran into him. “Hey, watch it!” He snapped. “S-sorry.” The teen said.

The guy with him grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into an alley. A solar flare scorched the sidewalk where they'd been standing.

“Merde! He's still behind us, Chihiro.” The cop said. “What the hell is going on?” Ryuyuki asked. “Who are you people?”

**_Mangosteen sparking!_ **

**_Dragonic finish!_ **

Two riders arrived. “We heard about what happened from Tsukasa and Yoko. Sorry, we're late.” The one dressed like a Tibetan cavalryman wearing Mangosteen armor said. 

“About time someone came to help.” The teenager grumbled. “Chihiro, shut up.” The dragon themed rider warned.

“Sorry, Hiroki.”

Ryuyuki stared at the rider in confusion. “Hiroki?”

“Well, looks like Tarhunna has failed.”

“Tsurugi! Abba!” Chihiro said, excitedly running over to him as his transformation cancelled. Tsurugi punched him in the face, sending Chihiro sprawling.

**_Houou, rider system. Evol trigger. Nova, Nova, Nova! Revolution!_ **

The rider started cranking the lever on his driver, grabbed Noel, and disappeared. “What the hell was all that?” Ryuyuki asked. The other riders cancelled their transformations.

“Hiroki?” He said, staring in shock at his brother. “Looks like we have a lot to explain here.” The girl in the mangosteen armor said.

..

“Yes, Nii-san. I'll stay here. I promise I'm not gonna violate the house arrest order.” Mitsuzane grumbled. “Is it really a good idea to give these transformation items to people who don't know how to use them?”

He sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know that Kasumi used to be a wrestler herself before she got sick. That still doesn't mean - Alright, alright. Bye.” He hung up.

“Are you gonna keep glaring at me like that the entire time?” Mitsuzane asked Keiichiro. “I don't know. I'm just here to watch you.” The officer answered.

He froze, turned away, and nodded. “Today looks like your lucky day, asshole. I just got a call talking about a Gangler attack a bit away from here. Don't do anything fishy while I'm gone.”

Micchy snorted as Keiichiro ran off.

**_Katajanmarja arms, fight on new stage!_ **

**_Cherry arms, Knight of thorns!_ **

Micchy was knocked on the floor. Two riders appeared.

..

“You said you had a clue as to where our teammate is, Raptor?” Tooma asked.

“Yes.” Raptor replied, bringing up a map of a planet. “The Blood Tribe seems to be gathered on a planet in the Phoenix system called Rishon.”

Kairi nodded, staring at the map intently.


	14. Chapter 14

“No! Let me go!”

Tarhunna laughed as the human struggled. They'd travelled to planet Rishon.

“Qamar, the Lupinrangers are here.” Morona reported. Qamar snarled. “Deal with them then.” He turned to Tarhunna. “Go make sure the Hounds have done what I told them to do.” Tarhunna nodded.

Qamar snorted and grabbed a syringe. He stabbed Noel with it. The human screamed, writhing in pain. The Blood Tribe member smiled.

“Hello, Killbas.”

Noel stopped moving, his body going rigid. His eyes flashed red as he broke the restraints holding his host in place. He turned to Qamar. “Thank you, Qamar.”

Killbas grabbed the Evol driver Qamar had set out earlier. He reached into Noel’s arm and pulled out a bottle. It was a spider bottle. “Huh.” He said, staring at it with a look of confusion and disappointment. “Oh well.”

“Here, I recreated it for you, Killbas.” Tarhunna appeared out of nowhere to hand the other alien a spider like device and an evol trigger. He nodded, smirking.

“Now,” Killbas grinned, baring his teeth. “Let’s see what we can do to that pesky Earth planet.”

..

“Umika!” Tooma said when he spotted Lupin Yellow.

Morona snarled. “That tiny earthling can’t hear you, I’m afraid. This is my body now.” She inserted the bottles into her evol driver.  **_Meteor, Rider system. Revolution!_ ** She placed the evol trigger on her driver and cranked the lever.  **_Over the evolution!_ **

**_Are you ready?_ ** “Henshin!”  **_Comet, comet, comet. Revolution! Fu hahahahaha!_ **

“Kaitou change!”

**_Washi kyutama, seiza change!_ ** “Star change!”

“Keisatsu change!”

Tooma shot at Morona. He dodged a comet storm finish which almost froze him.

“Umika, please. I know you're in there. You have to fight her.” Kairi pleaded.  **_Comet finish!_ ** An icy blue halo surrounded Morona. She ran at them and lunged forward, roundhouse kicking Lupin Red, the comet sending him flying into a cliff.

Tsukasa jumped in front of Tooma and shot at Kamen Rider Morona before handing her Pat megabo to him. Tooma handed her his sword. The two sensates tag teamed Morona (with Raptor helping) until they'd cornered her.

**_Galaxy!_ ** Raptor shot at the Evol trigger, breaking it. “What?” Morona sounded surprised and angry. “You puny earthlings! I'll -”

“Yeah, no, I'm already tired of you.” Kairi said, shooting at her with the Lupin Magnum.

The Evol driver broke into pieces and Morona's transformation cancelled. Her body rolled back and laid still on the ground. Tooma, Kairi, Raptor, and Tsukasa raced over. “Umika, Umika! Can you hear me? Are you okay?” Tsukasa asked.

Umika didn't respond. Tooma could see that she was still breathing. “Raptor, we need you to get her to the Orion's medical bay.” Tsukasa told the android.

“Okyu.”

As they left, Tooma turned to them. “Kairi, you, me, Tsukasa, Lucky, Champ, and Hammie are going to go look for Noel.”

“I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Lupinrangers.” They turned to see Noel. He was wearing an Evol driver. The voice was not Noel's at all.

“Who the hell are you and what did you do to Noel?” Tsukasa demanded. The alien laughed. “I'm Killbas. In the words of the human I'm possessing, Bonjorn et aurevéder.”

The being left, his body seeming to teleport away. 


	15. Chapter 15

“So, let me get this straight,” Ryuyuki said. “You guys are telling me that I became a superhero in this other world and that my wife died?”

Ryuga nodded. “Unfortunately, yes.”

“And, now because your old friends can't help, you need us to take their place?” Kasumi added. “Yes.” Hiroki said.

Kasumi smiled. “That sounds pretty smart, actually. I'd be glad to help.”

“But, Kasumi, you died in the old world.”

“Well, I've had surgery now and can do stuff that, just a few months ago, the doctors said I wouldn't be able to do anymore, Ryu-chan.” She smiled at her husband. “I'm sure I can handle a little fist fight.”

Ryuyuki rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

“Anyway, we should try talking to -” Mai was cut off as a middle eastern woman wearing a red hijab came over.

“Are you Sento Kiryu?” She asked. “Um...yes. Who are you?” Sento answered.

“I’m Hadil Al-Amin. Can I talk to you in private for a bit?”

The two went over to a corner where Gentoku was sitting already. “So, what do you want to talk about?” Gentoku asked.

The woman glared. “How dare you kill my clustermate's friend, you dog!” She spat at Sento.

“And you,” She said, turning to Gentoku. ”You left my daughter without any uncles when you killed Akaba.”

“I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Al-Amin.” Gentoku walked out of the cafe.

“I'm sorry, Miss,” Sento said. “I truly am. But, it wasn't my fault. I had no choice. When I first used the hazard trigger, I was not in control of myself. Believe me, if I could have stopped myself, I would've. I’d like to say, I’m sorry, to you, Kiba, Aoba, and Akaba for what happened in the old world.”

“I understand.” Hadil and Sento looked up to see Aoba standing next to them.

Kiba appeared next to Hadil. “I told you he didn't have control over his actions, but you refused to listen.”

Hadil frowned, crossing her arms. “I just wanted to make sure.” She said. Sento smiled. “Don't worry, I understand.”

“Anyway, it's been nice speaking to you, Sento. You should go back to your friends now.” Akaba told him.

“Thanks.”

“What was that about?” Chihiro asked. “Nothing important.” Sento told him.


	16. Chapter 16

Yoko covered her nose with a sweater sleeve as a car drove past where she was standing. She crossed the street and was about to go into the EMC building when she saw someone standing nearby that looked familiar.

“Hey!” She called. “What are doing here, Noel?”

The man didn't look surprised at all as Yoko and Usada approached him.  

“Oh, hey, Yoko. I was just here to say hi.” Something about him seemed off though. “Yoko, that's not Noel.” Tooma told her.

 **_It's Morphin time._ ** “Let's morphin.”

**_Ready, set! Powered custom!_ **

Killbas frowned. “Hmm, are you sensates that eager to get yourselves into fights?” He grabbed the spider fullbottle and inserted it into the Killba Spider. **_Spider._ **

He cranked the lever. **_Are you ready?_ ** “Henshin.” **_Spider, spider, evol spider. Fu hahahahaha!_ **

Yoko had heard about how terrifyingly strong Don Armage and Evolto were. In a way, they sort of reminded her of Messiah. Powerful, but...not exactly the most proactive (compared to their underlings, like Enter or Scorpio). Maybe Killbas was similar. (Oh god, she hoped he was similar in that regard. If she was wrong…)

Killbas cranked the lever on his Evol driver, red energy covering his fist. **_Evoltech finish!_ ** He punched her, sending her flying into a wall of the EMC building. **_Ciao!_ **

**_Single ice!_ ** A person in a blue Kamen Rider suit appeared out of nowhere, punching Killbas in the face.

The person ran over to her. “Are you okay?” They asked in Japanese. The person sounded like a woman.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Yoko answered, getting to her feet. “Who are you?”

“Ogura Kasumi, the new Kamen Rider Grease. Kiriko Shijima told me about you. Thought I'd help.”

Yoko nodded gratefully. “Thank you.”

The two focused on Killbas again. **_It's time for Buster!_ **

**_Single ice!_ **

Killbas dodged their attacks before leaving.

..

Takatora snuck back into the abandoned BPO facility, his Sengoku driver and melon lockseed with him.

He'd found out about Micchy's kidnapping and had taken blockers a couple hours before going to rescue him. Stinger, Iyu, Sakuya, Kouta, and Kotaro were with him. They'd agreed to spread out and look for Micchy or signs of Touka and her cluster. So far, they'd found nothing.

“This is pointless. I can't smell them anywhere.” Iyu grumbled.

“Calm down, Hoshino-san. We'll find Mitsuzane soon.” Sakuya assured her.

“Shut up, tiger boy!”

Sakuya growled. “Tiger boy? Really? You do know I'm a cop, not just a tiger orphnoch, right?”

“Yes. I'm also aware that your predecessor is Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma, as well.”

Kouta glared. “Will you two shut up, please? It's distracting.” He snapped.

“Sorry, Kouta.”

Iyu stopped. “I think I smell Mitsuzane nearby.” She raced over to a door at the end of a hallway. “Here.”

Sakuya broke it down. Inside were rows of beds with people strapped to them.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here?” Iyu looked up to see a man in a doctor's coat nearby. He sounded Japanese.

“We're looking for a friend of ours. He was taken by the Hounds.” Iyu told him.

“So am I. They took my clustermate’s brother.”

“What's your name?” Sakuya asked.

“Hojo Emu.”

“I'm Kazuraba Kouta and this is Hikawa Sakuya, and Hoshino Iyu.”

Emu grinned. “Oh, my clustermate, Osada Yuka, told me about you, Sakuya. It's an honor.” He shook hands.

“We need to find our friends.” Iyu reminded them.

The four of them searched the rows of beds. Emu ran over to one. “Gou!” He helped the man up. “Gou!”

“I found Micchy!” Kouta said, running over to them. “I'll call Kotaro, tell him to bring his voyagers.” Iyu said.

“Hey Kotaro, can you bring one of your voyagers over here so we can leave? We found Micchy.”

“ _Uh, we're kind of having trouble here, Iyu._ ”

“What?”

“ _Touka and her clustermate, Abigail, attacked us._ ”

Iyu tensed up and grabbed her Sclash driver. “Henshin.” **_Phoenix in Jackdaw, bura!_ **

“If Touka and Abigail are attacking Takatora, Stinger, and Kotaro, that means Eetu and Utari must be around here somewhere.”

 **_Mighty action X!_ ** “Henshin!”

“Henshin!” **_Orange arms, hanamichi, on stage._ **

**_2gou. Patorize!_ ** “Keisatsu change!” **_Patoranger!_ **

“Well, it looks like someone figured out our trap.” A Finnish man said, stepping out of the shadows. “You guys are smarter than you look.”

“More like, you all are just really stupid.” Iyu retorted.

“Oh look, a rude little girl.” An Indonesian woman teased, smirking at them mockingly. **_Cherry!_ ** “Henshin.” **_Cherry arms, knight of thorns._ **

“Henshin.” **_Katajanmarja arms, fight on new stage!_ **

A Helheim vine wrapped around Sakuya and dragged him to the floor. Iyu kicked Eetu in the chest.

 **_Orange au lait!_ ** Kouta jumped and roundhouse kicked Utari, sending them flying into a wall. Utari summoned a morning star mace and swung at Kouta.

 **_Mighty critical finish!_ ** Emu kicked Eetu into a wall.

Utari stumbled and started acting like they'd been stabbed in the stomach. “What's going on?” Kouta asked in confusion.

“I think they're clustermates just died or are dying.” Iyu replied.

“That means Touka, Abigail, or both of them are dead, right?”

Utari charged, screaming at them. Iyu stabbed them through the chest. The other rider fell to the ground.

“ _Guys, are you okay?_ ” Takatora asked over the comms.

“Yeah, we're fine.” Kouta answered. “How about you guys?”

“ _We're fine._ ” Stinger said. “ _But, I think you guys should come over here. It's important._ ”

..

Kotaro watched the teenager lying on the floor. He seemed to be in a state of shock. (Most likely from being possessed by Tarhunna) The eighteen year old wasn't really responding to questions besides a few one or two word answers.

The others arrived and Stinger offered to use his voyager to take Gou and Micchy to a hospital.

The doctor, Emu, asked the teen if he was okay. The teen nodded. “I'm fine.” He said quietly.

“Tell me your name and I'll help you, okay?” Emu said. “You have an I.D on you?”

“My name is Tokiwa Sougo.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sougo was quiet on their way to Cafe Nascita, other than the occasional talk with Emu about future jobs (apparently he wanted to be a king or something. Weird…)

“I'm at the airport now with Yuka.” Kiriko told Emu. “We'll join you soon.”

Emu nodded. “Understood, officer.”

Kiriko rolled her eyes and chuckled.

“Hey, Sougo, are you sure you don't know anything about what the Blood Tribe is planning?” Stinger asked.

Sougo hesitated, chewing on his lower lip and staring at the ceiling of the car. “I...I think I remember something about...Qamar becoming president of the galaxy.”

Emu wasn't really one for politics, but he'd heard that for the past month before getting possessed by Qamar, Tsurugi Ohtori had been trying to run for president of the Space Federation. He had a small, yet decent following and a good campaign. If Qamar really was planning to take it over (possibly along with Killbus), it could spell trouble.

“I heard something about an intergalactic election rally being held in Tokyo today.” Yuka told him. “It would be useful if we could infiltrate it, find out if Qamar and Killbus are there, and kill them.”

Emu quickly looked up the location of the rally and asked Takatora to drop him off there. Kiriko and Yuka were there when they arrived.

A crowd of people were already there, including Misora, Hina, Shingo, Gotou, Date, and Sawa. (Emu had heard about them through the Archipelago network. He couldn't help feeling a bit excited to meet them in person.)

“The rally starts in five minutes.” Sawa informed them.

Kiriko nodded. Emu, Yuka, and Kiriko had their belts with them.

Tsurugi appeared on the podium a short while later. Or rather, Qamar appeared on the podium. He was wearing a black suit. Killbas appeared next to him. His hair was slicked back and he wore a suit with a black longcoat.

Emu zoned out during the majority of the speech, too busy thinking about how he'd take down Qamar.

“This world no longer needs Kamen Riders or Sentai. They have brought nothing but pain and heartbreak for the past 30 years. For true peace to come, they must be destroyed.” Qamar said.

Something odd happened. The crowd's eyes glowed red briefly before returning to normal. 

Kiriko grabbed Emu and Yuka and dragged them to the rental van. The crowd went silent and started dispersing. Kiriko drove off. A couple other drivers on the road attempted to tail end her as they drove. Some people on the sidewalks threw stuff at their car.

They swerved off the main road and parked in an empty parking garage. 


End file.
